Childhood memory
by FluffyLavandelClouds
Summary: Childhood is one of the most times of your life, at leat, that thought Hinata Domon. See her story of her own childhood and how it all shattered to pieces. Short one shot


**Here is my first story, it doesn't really have a plot, but I had fun writing it. My English is poor, but I tried. There shouldn't be many spelling mistakes. Something I can't say about the grammar. If anyone know a beta reader who can help me, of just say what I doing wrong is something I really will appreciate.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven, I only own Domon Hinata and this plot.  
**

**Edit: Changed many grammar mistakes. Thanks for helping out Ou Matsurei. The are still many mistakes I think, if you find one, just say it.  
**

* * *

''Kazuya, pass!'' The brunet passed the ball to his best friend: Domon Hinata, Domon Asuka cousin. The blue-haired girl stopped the ball with her foot, grinning to the other to players: Domon Asuka and Nishigaki Mamoru. ''You will never get this ball from me, understood, guys.'' The blue-haired player charged forward, grinning. With ease avoided the blue-haired girl the two defenders, who didn't stand a change to her striker abilities. The blue-haired girl stopped the ball again, still grinning. With a soft kick, the ball ended up in the goal and the blue-haired girl was still grinning.

''Nice pass, Kazuya.'' The blue-haired girl grinned at her best friend, the brunet just smiled back.

''Aki-chan, shouldn't we change teams, I mean: Hinata and Ichinose already won against Nishigaki and me, like ten times or more, I think it is not really fair.'' The other blue-haired player glared at his younger cousin, who was talking with Ichinose. ''It doesn't matter who win or lose, it's important that you have fun." The girl smiled at the player, before walking back to her spot.

The two cousin' were in the midden of a glare battle. Both of the wanted to gain possession of the ball. The sound of Aki's whistle singled that the match started. Both players tried their best to gain possession of the ball. To the younger player surprise, the older one gain possession of the ball. ''Maybe you're an awesome striker, but your defense is poor.'' The older blue-haired player grinned and charged to the goal. To his surprised, the younger player didn't yell to him or followed him. When he glanced over his shoulder, he only saw his teammate and the other blue-haired player, who was grinning, that did mean… With a sliding tackle gained the brunet the ball of his friend. ''You should pay more attention, Domon.'' The brunet played the ball to his teammate, who already was waiting for him to pass. With a faint, the blue-haired girl avoided the defender and charged to the goal. 'Spinning Wind,' the blue-haired girl kicked the ball towards the goal. With a loud 'thud', the girl landed on her butt and the ball was sent flying over the goal. ''You missed.'' The blue-haired player glared to the older one, who was erupted in a soundless laugh. ''I just haven't mastered the hissatsu, that's all.'' The younger blue-haired player pouted.

**- Time skip -**

''So, you're moving.'' The brunet looked at his best friend with sad eyes. ''Yeah, I can't help it, my dad lost his job and found a new one in Tokyo.'' an awkward silence appeared between the two friends. ''But mom told me that we will visit America sometime, so we'll get to see each other, even after I leave.'' The blue-haired girl forced a weak smile. ''Promise it.'' The brunet held out his pink to the girl. The girl hooked her pink with the boy's one.

The last minutes were spend in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. The two friends where both completely lost in their own thoughts. By hearing a car stopping in fort of them, both girl and boy were snapped out of their thoughts. The girl gave the boy a weak smile, before getting up. ''See you later, Kazuya-kun.'' The boy gave her an small smile. "Yeah, see you later." The girl stepped in the car, giving her best friend one last smile. The car drove away and the girl started to sob in silence.

_I will come back for sure. That is what I promised to you, Kazuya-kun. _


End file.
